SaviourLoverFather
by Cena'sBadAssLuvher
Summary: During a plane ride, John Cena remembers how 2 girls came to be in his life
1. Take offReminisce

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...

"Flight 054 to Logan International Airport is now boarding. All passengers to Gate 32."

John handed the attendant his ticket and boarded the plane. Once he was situated and seated he pulled out an envelope. He pulled two pictures out of the envelope and smiled. The first was of a newborn. She was a few weeks old and was lying in her bassinet. She had a head full of blonde hair. John smiled and ran a hand over the picture.

"Sleep tight Princess. Daddy will be home soon." He whispered as he looked at the other picture. It had a young woman standing next to his jeep. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She was smiling as she extended her hand to show off the 5-carat blue diamond ring he'd bought her. John traced the woman's figure with his thumb. "I love you Ally."

It was a 22-hour flight from Sydney, Australia back to Boston. John sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. He planned to get as much sleep as he possibly could. He knew that Ally would expect him to help with Ashtyn when he got home. As the plane took off, John's mind reminisced on the events that led both girls into his life.


	2. Ch2: Enter…Ally

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...all songs are the copyrighted and are the property of the artists and their respective recording companies...

**Ch.2: Enter…Ally**

It had been a bad day…truthfully it had been a shitty day for John. Everything that could go wrong did. His meet-n-greet was cancelled due to the hotel staff overbooking. The fire chief walked into the banquet room and shut the event down. All of his interviews managed to overlap causing a rush. His photo shoot for Raw Magazine had been one from hell. The photographer had no idea what was going on. He messed up on half the photos so John had to go back and retake them. Needless to say John was in a bitchy mood.

When the limo pulled up to the hotel, John went straight to his hotel room. He changed into a pair of sweats and a Chaingang hoodie. Once he was changed he snuck out to take a walk. He had to release his frustrations from the day or else he was going to kick someone's ass. It was a little after 8 and John was still walking. He happened to be walking past an alley when he heard moaning. He was going to keep walking until he heard someone scream out in pain. He carefully followed the sound until he reached to source.

Under a pile of heavy boxes was a young lady. Her right eye was swollen, her bottom lip was busted, there were hand marks on her cheeks, and her clothes were all ripped up. She was hunched over, crying and clutching her stomach. Without a second thought, John picked her up and carried her two blocks to the hospital. By the time he'd gotten there, the girl was unconscious. He stormed into the ER screaming for help. Immediately a group of nurses rushed over with a gurney. They took the girl and rolled her behind the double doors. Another nurse led John over to a wash area so that he could clean up. John cleaned himself up and took a seat in the waiting area. Two hours later a doctor in red scrubs walked over to him.

"I'm Dr. West. Are you the man who brought in the young lady?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I'm John. Is she okay?"

The doctor frowned. "She's stable for the moment but that can quickly change. Is there any family member here that I can talk to?"

"Not that I know of. She was alone when I found her. So what's the matter?"

"I'd feel better speaking to a family member." Dr. West turned to leave, but John stopped him.

"So that's it? You're going to just walk off."

Dr. West nodded. "Pretty much. Without a relative or next of kin there's not much more I can do."

John frowned. He couldn't explain it, but he'd suddenly become very protective of the girl he'd rescued and he'd be dammed if some pompous doctor just gave up on her. "Look doc, I found her in an alley. I brought her here to get help. For all either of us knows, she's got no family. I may be the closest thing to family she's got. You're telling me that because I'm not technically related, you're just forgetting about her? What if something bad happens? What if she destabilizes and dies?"

Dr. West looked at John. "Finding a hurt person and bringing them to the hospital doesn't make you family. It makes you a humanitarian and a good person. Hell, it can even make you a hero, but it does not make you a relative. Now, without that there is nothing you nor I can do."

John gritted his teeth. It was already a bad day and this doctor was just making it worse. "It may not make me family, but it shows I care. Which, obviously, is more then I can say for her 'family.' Don't ya agree?"

"I agree. But that doesn't change the fact that…"

"Look doc, I'll admit that I'm not family, but I'm not leavin' 'til I know she's gonna be okay. So I'll be here all night if I have to."

Dr. West sighed. "I really don't have time for this. I'll tell you the truth and then it's up to you to make the decision." Dr. West sat down and John sat next to him. "John, the truth is that she's lucky you found her when you did. She's in pretty bad shape. She was assaulted. She has a few broken ribs, a few broken bones, and possibly a concussion. Those are minor injuries that we aren't too worried about. However, there are signs that she has a couple of serious internal injuries. We're concerned that there may be some internal bleeding, but we can't operate until we get permission. Since she's incapacitated, we need that relative to grant us permission to operate.

John quickly absorbed the doctor's words. "I'll do it. I'll give you permission.'

"I need a next of kin."

"I'm her best bet. There's no one here to watch for her best interest. So show me the paperwork and get to it."

Dr. West nodded. He walked over to the receptionist area then he disappeared behind the double doors. An older lady in scrubs walked over to John. She handed him a clipboard with a few forms on it.

"Here you go son. Fill these forms out and leave them on the counter. They simply state that you grant the doctors permission to operate on your friend's behalf. The last page simply states that you won't hold us liable in case of death. If you need any help my name is Matilda and I'll be right over here." The lady walked back over to her desk.

John sat staring at the paperwork. If he signed it, he'd be responsible for the girl. If he didn't, something bad could happen to her. He let out a deep sigh and filled the forms out. He sat the board on the counter and took a seat. He was getting tired, but he wouldn't let himself sleep. He was too afraid that he'd miss something.

Three hours later, Dr. West and a woman in scrubs walked out. Dr. West introduced the woman to John.

"John, this is Dr. Hite. Dr. Hite is the hospital's neonatal specialist."

John gave a confused look. "Neonatal? Is everything alright?"

Dr. Hite smiled. "Everything is okay. The surgery was successful. There was no internal bleeding or any major internal injuries. She's going to be fine."

John sighed in relief. "That's great."

"Absolutely. However, there's something else. During the surgery Dr. West made a discovery that brought me into the picture. It seems that your friend is approximately 9 and a half weeks pregnant."

John's jaw hit the floor. Then a swarm of emotions surged through him. He bit back urges to punch something as he listened to Dr. Hite continue.

"What I'd like to do is run a few tests to determine if the fetus has sustained any injuries. I want to measure the amount of trauma and it's effect on the fetus."

John nodded. "Do whatever you need to do." The doctors, once again, disappeared behind the doors. It was already 12:30 and John was exhausted. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and slumped down in his chair.

At 3:30, Dr. Hite walked back out. She smiled at John and sat next to him. "Everything's normal. Baby's fine and developing as normal. There are no signs of trauma or distress."

John sighed in relief, yet again. Dr. Hite was about to leave, but John stopped her. "Dr. is there anyway that I can see her?"

Dr. Hite nodded. "Of course. Follow me." John followed Dr. Hite to the ICU unit where the girl was. She was out from the medication. John looked at Dr. Hite.

"Will she be out for a while?"

"She'll probably be out for the rest of the night. Tomorrow she'll probably have 10-minute fits where she's awake and 50 minute fits where she's sleep. It'll be that way for the first week or so. It's just to make sure that she's comfortable while her body begins to heal itself. That's because there aren't many painkillers we can give her while she is pregnant. Trust me, Tylenol doesn't always cut it."

John nodded. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Dr. Hite left and a nurse brought him a couple of pillows and a blanket. John made himself comfortable and before he knew it he was sleep.


	3. Chap3 First Conversation

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...

**Ch.3: First conversation**

John woke up a few hours later but the girl was still asleep. John headed back to his hotel room to shower and change. He checked his itinerary, but he had no plans for the day. He decided to head back to the hospital. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his friend, Randy Orton.

"Hey you've reached the voicemail of Raw's sexiest bachelor. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. If this is a hot chick, leave your name and number and time I can pick you up. If this is anyone else…just leave a quick message."

John laughed. "Randy, it's me. I'm gonna be out and about for the day. Should anything happen that requires my attention. Hit me up on my cell. Peace." John hung up and headed back to the hospital.

When he got there the girl was just waking up. He took a seat next to her and smiled. She saw him and smiled back.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?"

"Like a bus ran me over…twice."

John smiled. "Yeah? You had me scared to death last night." Her green eyes were studying him as he spoke. "Have they fed you yet?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope, but I'm not really hungry. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Were you here the whole night?"

John nodded. "Yeah, well kinda. I left to go shower and change and stuff." The girl tried to sit up, but she couldn't get comfortable. John helped her adjust the bed. "There ya go. Do ya need anything else?"

"No…thank you. Not just for this, but for everything. By the way, my name is Alysa." She extended her hand and John shook it.

"Well, I'm John. It's nice to meet ya." John and Alysa sat quiet for a second then John looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? Who did this to you?" Alysa hung her head. John lifted her chin. "It's okay. You can tell me. I'm going to make sure that they never hurt you again. I promise."

Alysa wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't tell you. I can't let him get me again. He'd hurt me and I can't let him do that…for my baby's sake." Alysa ran her fingers over he slat stomach.

John felt a surge of rage flair through him. "The guy who did this…is he the father? Did he know that you were pregnant?"

Alysa's cheeks were flushed as she sobbed uncontrollably. John reached over and wrapped his arms around her body. His heart broke as felt her hot tears streak his skin. His mind raced with thoughts and ideas of what he'd to the guy if he'd ever met him. Then he felt a sudden and desperate urge to protect her. He made up, in his mind, that he would do whatever he had to do to protect her and her child.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. He'll never hurt you again. I promise." John wiped her tears away and gently rocked her while she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Dealor No Deal?

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review... I wanna thank all of you for your reviews...I appreciate it...

**Ch.4 Deal…or no Deal?**

Alysa, or Ally as John called her, was hesitant at first. With time, she began to believe that John was genuinely concerned and cared about her. She spent two weeks in the hospital under close supervision of Dr. Hite and Dr. West. John had to go back to work, but when it was time for her to be discharged, he flew out to pick her up and drag her back to his house in West Newbury. He was determined get her to move in with him, regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

John and Ally were sitting on the couch at John's house watching football. John had found that Ally was really like one of the guys. She was real laid back and quiet. She liked a lot of the things that he liked and she wasn't really picky about anything. The only thing that drove him crazy was her craving for dill pickles dipped in ranch dressing with peanut butter and banana sandwiches. He gagged every time she walked into the kitchen. John looked at Ally as she ate her weird food. He sat quietly staring until she looked back at him.

"Okay. What are you looking at me like that for? What's on my face?"

"Nothing. I just was looking at you."

"You liar. If I have something on my face, just say so. Don't just stare at me like that."

John nodded. "Okay, but I'm telling you. There's nothing on your face. I'm not lying."

"Then why are you staring at me that way?"

"I want you to move in with me. I want you to live here. I don't care if you don't want to 'coz I want you to and I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

Ally looked at him. "John, are you serious? You really want me to move in here with you?"

John nodded. "Yup. I think it'd be nice to have someone here while I'm gone and while I'm here. It's a big house and there's plenty of room for the baby to run freely when it's ready to. What do ya think?"

"I dunno. I mean it's a lot to think about. I just don't know if…"

"I'm stubborn. I've already said that I'm not taking no for an answer. I mean that. I will do whatever I have to do in order to get you to stay."

Ally looked at him. "Why are you being so nice? What do you expect from me?"

The question threw John off. "What do you mean? I don't expect anything from you. I'm just trying to help you out. I promised to protect you and I plan to do that."

"I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps with a guy just because he lets her live with him."

John threw his hands up. "Hold up. Relax for a minute. I'm not trying to sleep with you. I just wanna help."

"Why? Why do you care?"

John ran his hand over his face in frustration. "When I found you in the alley, I was scared for you. I sat in that hospital all night just waiting for confirmation that you'd be fine. I was so worried about you. When I talked to you for the first time, I decided you needed someone to protect you, especially since you're pregnant."

Ally's eyes burned with curiosity. "Why you? Why not just leave me at some shelter? Why did you have to be the one to save me?"

John groaned. "You're being difficult."

"And? That doesn't answer my question."

John stood up and glared at her. His frustration was building as she continued to question his motives. "Are you staying or not? I'm offering you a little bit of stability and security. If you want to go to some shelter, be my guest. Just remember that you're not the only that will be affected by your decisions." John stormed out of the living room. He went outside and sat in his jeep. Ally sat in the living room crying into her food.

A half hour later Ally walked out to the driveway. She climbed into the jeep and looked at John. Neither of them spoke for another fifteen minutes, and then Ally broke the silence.

"I'm not used to having good things happen to me. When they do, I don't know how to act. I feel like I have to question it because there might be a hidden motive behind the gesture. It doesn't mean that I don't appreciate it. I'm sorry."

John nodded. "Yeah, me too. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I really am just trying to help. You're 17 yrs old and you're 3 months pregnant. You have no money, no family, and nowhere to go. I have enough money for the three of us and I'm sure we can all live here peacefully."

Ally smiled. "What about the family part?"

"Well, I can be a distant cousin that no one knows about. Like Uncle Bob's wife's sister's husband's niece's third cousin, twice removed. What do you think?"

Ally just laughed. "Oh my gosh. You're retarded and I'd be stupid not to want you in my family.So if your offer still stands, I'd like to accept with a few conditions."

John nodded. "Okay. Name them and it's done."

"First you have to promise not to drink anymore coffee in the house while I'm pregnant. I'm going crazy knowing that I can't have any."

John scrunched his nose. "Coffee is my life force, but as long as it's just restricted in the house then I agree."

"Great. You can have all the coffee you want as long as you don't drink it in the house. The next stipulation, so to speak, is that you have to let me be independent. I don't like to depend on too many people. Give me some space and I promise I won't do anything to make your life more chaotic then it already is."

"Okay, that's no problem. Anything else?"

"Yeah, just one more thing. I need you to talk to me. I'm an open book. I won't lie or hide anything from you and I need you to be the same with me. Don't second-guess anything. If you want to know something then just ask. Promise?"

"I'm not going to judge you, if that's what you think." John looked in her eyes and nodded. "I promise."

Ally smiled and was getting out of the jeep, but John stopped her. "Hold up. I have a few conditions of my own." Ally sat back in the seat and looked at him. "Okay the first is that you can't run away. If something's bothering you then talk to me. Don't just get up and leave. Promise?"

Ally nodded. "I promise not to run away."

"Good. The next condition is that you can't reject my help. You have to let me help you. Everything I do and give is a gift. You don't have to pay me back or anything like that. You just have to accept it, preferably with a smile."

"Fine. I promise."

"Good then we are in agreement and I now have a roommate." John smiled. Ally slid out of the jeep. She took three steps then turned and walked back over to John.

"One more thing. This isn't a stipulation or anything like that. It's just a simple request. If you don't want to then that's fine but it's just a request."

John looked at her. "Stop ramblin' and just spit it out."

Ally nodded. "Would you go with me to the doctor? I know you're busy but I would like it if I didn't have to go through this pregnancy alone and I can't think of anyone else who'd I'd rather go through it with."

John was speechless. His eyes watered and his throat tightened. He bit back tears as he forced himself to talk. "I'd love to." He smiled and watched as Ally walked back into the house.


	5. Meet the Parentand Friends

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...Thanks to all who have reviewed...Iappreciate it...

**Ch.5 Meet the Parents and the Friends**

John had done a pretty good job of keeping Ally to himself. Whenever his family came over she'd be out. He'd usually go out to meet up with his friends just so that they didn't meet her. Then one day, out of the blue, John decided that maybe everyone should meet Ally. Most of them knew her has his mystery woman, but they'd never actually seen her. John's dad was having a BBQ for the WWE and John decided to use that as the perfect time to introduce everyone to Ally.

Johnwalked in to the house to find Ally sound asleep on the couch surrounded by cleaning supplies. John sat on the edge of the coffee table and ran his hand through her hair.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Oh Mrs. Clean, its time to get up."

Ally opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 3. Why are there buckets and sponges and hazardous cleaning chemicals around you?"

"I know. I know, but I couldn't help it. I just needed something to do. Karol was here earlier and she helped me clean."

John rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me explain. Karol gets paid to clean the house so that you don't have to. I would like it if you would try and not inhale all those dangerous chemicals. Poor baby's gonna be radioactive." John started laughing, but stopped when he saw the look on Ally's face. "Okay. How about tonight we go out? We'll hit the mall and then we'll catch a movie. Tomorrow I have a surprise for you. Sounds good?"

Ally nodded and sat up. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. "Do I look fat to you? Be honest. Do I even look pregnant?"

John looked at Ally. She was almost 5 months, but all she had to show was a small bump. John smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "Go get ready so we can go." Ally rolled her eyes and walked to her room. When she came back out they headed out to the mall. They parted ways at the mall. Ally headed to the maternity stores while John went to the sports stores. Ally got a few pair of jeans and a couple of tank tops to wear. John picked her out a nice Red Sox jersey and a pair of red sneakers with white shoestrings to match. They met back up at the movie theater and watched 'Failure to Launch.' When the movie was over, John and Ally went home.

The next morning John woke up early. He headed out to his dad's house and helped set up for the BBQ. By the time he got back, Ally was dressed and ready to go. He just smiled at her. She had on a pair of white shorts that showed off her toned legs and a pink t-shirt that had "High Maintenance" in white glitter and showed off her slightly protruding belly.

"I thought you were going to wear the pants you bought yesterday."

Ally frowned. "I was, but this morning I was putting them on and I thought I looked like I swallowed a balloon. Not that these shorts are any better. I'm getting so big. I need to go on a diet."

John shook his head. "Baby's already crammed. All it needs is for you to starve it." Ally rolled her eyes and John smiled. "Ready?"

"Well kinda. I just wish you'd tell me what is going on. Tell me where we're going."

John smirked. "Are you nervous?"

"Kinda. I mean you're not exactly being gracious with the details."

"Get in the car and we'll go. I promise it's nothing bad."

John helped Ally get in the jeep and then he got in. As a means of distraction and to let everyone else get to his dad's house first, he drove around for a little while. Then he drove out to his dad's house. He parked the car and got out.

Ally's face turned pale when she saw all the cars parked in the driveway. She looked at John, who was standing with the door open. She tried to shut it, but John wouldn't let her.

"What are you doing? Why did you bring me here? There are people here."

"C'mon and get out. It's time that you meet my friends. So come on." He scooped her up and began carrying her towards the backyard. Halfway there she made him put her down. She grabbed his hand and held it tight as he led her into the backyard where everyone was. When the two of them walked into the backyard everything stopped. All eyes were on John and Ally. There were family members and WWE superstars all over the place. They all stared as John and Ally walked in.

Ally squeezed John's hand tighter and inched behind him as he walked over to the deck where his dad and his brothers were standing. John pulled Ally from behind him and introduced her to his family.

"Dad this is Alysa Strahm, you can call her Ally. Ally this is my dad, John Cena Sr., but we call him Johnny Fabulous." John Sr. smiled and shook Ally's hand. John pointed to his brothers. "Those guys over there are the Cena clan. From left to right that's Chris, Matt, Jake and Davy. Watch out for Davy. He's a big flirt." John's brothers shook Ally's hand and then John led her over to where his best friend, Randy, and Randy's wife, Stacy, were standing.

"Hey guys, glad you could make. I'd like you to meet Alysa Strahm. You can call her Ally. Ally this is my friend Randy Orton and his wife, Stacy."

Randy smiled. "Nice to meet you Ally. I was wondering when John would bring his mystery girl around."

Stacy smiled and looked at Ally's stomach. "Wow. How far along are you?"

Ally ran her hand over her stomach. "I'm almost 5 months."

Stacy nodded. "Can I touch your tummy?" Ally smiled and Stacy put her hand on Ally's belly. Stacy looked up and saw a couple of divas. "C'mon Ally, I'm going to introduce you to a few girls who've got the lowdown on John." Before John could object, Stacy and Ally were off.

John was about to go get Ally, but he found himself surrounded by his dad, his brothers, and of course Randy. They all wanted to know about his relationship with Ally, but they mainly wanted to know if he was the father of her baby. John explained that he and Ally were just friends and that he was not the father, but he was helping her out. They all seemed pretty satisfied with his answers, except for his dad. His dad could tell that there was more to the story, but he didn't question John any further.

The BBQ was good and everyone really took to Ally. All the divas insisted that John let her travel with him, and he agreed. When they got home, John immediately made arrangements for her to travel with him for a little while. Even though Ally was home, she didn't really watch too much television, least of all wrestling. So, that night, John gave her a rundown on what was going on in the WWE. He told her about him being the WWE champion and that he was going to wrestle in an elimination chamber. He explained to her the way things work and how the storylines were set to entertain the fans.

John was stoked to have Ally going to New Year's Revolution with him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel more then friendship for her. Little did he know it, but Ally was also beginning to develop strong feelings for him.


	6. Raining on Sunday

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...all songs arecopyrighted and are the property of the artists and their respective recording companies...

**Ch.6 Raining on Sunday…**

New Year's Revolution was hot. Ally could feel the energy radiating off of all the superstars as she passed them in the hallways. She loved the feeling she got just being at the arena. She walked into John's locker room and smiled.

"Hey you. What's good?"

John smiled. She was quickly picking up his lingo and it made him laugh. "It's all good. Where ya been? I called Ashley and she said that you were out and about."

"Well, I had to get you a little something for tonight." Ally reached in her purse and pulled out a small picture frame. In the frame was a black and white ultrasound picture.

John looked at the picture and then at Ally. "What's that? It just looks like a blob."

"These are the ultrasound pictures from my last appointment. That blob, as you call it, is the baby. Here sit on the couch with me and I'll show you." Ally and John took a seat on the couch and Ally pointed everything out. "There's the eyes, the nose, the mouth. Those are fingers and that's an ear."

John smiled as he realized exactly what he was seeing. He looked at Ally. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Nope. I told her I wanted to wait until you were there. I figured we could find out together and then pick out a name together. I mean, if you don't mind. It's just that you'll probably be the closest thing to a dad she or he has. I'd like you to have some say in everything. Unless you don't want to."

John laughed. It never failed, every time Ally got nervous she'd ramble and now was no exception. "I'd like that." John looked at his watch. "Look, I've gotta get ready for my match. I'll meet ya here afterwards and we can just hang out for a little bit. Cool?"

Ally nodded. She gave John a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck. I'll see you later." She turned and headed back down to the Diva's locker room.

John sat there smiling. He couldn't help it as he looked at the ultrasound picture. John finished getting ready and headed down to the ring. He gave it his all as he successfully defended his WWE championship in the elimination chamber. He thought he'd head back to his locker room, but tragedy struck in the form of Edge. One spear…two spears and then there was no more WWE championship for John.

Ally was overly excited when John won the elimination chamber. She was about to run down to the gorilla area to meet him, but she heard the worst sound ever. She glanced at the monitor in time to see Edge cash in his money in the bank shot. She watched as an exhausted John struggled to defend his title. She almost passed out when Edge speared John for the second time and got the 3-count.

After his loss, John headed back to his locker room to find Ally patiently waiting for him. She didn't say a word to him as he packed his stuff up and walked out to his rental car. It was raining pretty hard by the time they got back to the hotel, but John didn't care. He grabbed his and her bags and carried them up to their rooms. Ally was rooming with Ashley and John had a room to himself just a few doors down. Once Ally was in her room, John went to his. He sat staring blankly at the wall replaying the match in his head.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Ally knocking on his door. She rushed in and closed the door.

"Feel this." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. John's face lit up as he felt the quick movements. Ally smiled at him when she saw his face. "She started moving around after you left. I thought it was just gas, but she didn't stop."

John was in awe. "Wow. It's amazing how something so small can move so much and so fast. I didn't think she'd have enough room in there."

Ally smiled. "Apparently she does." There was a short silence and then Ally looked at John. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you lost your title. If I hadn't distracted you before your match, then you would still be the Champ."

John shook his head. "No I wouldn't. If you hadn't given me that picture I probably wouldn't have won the elimination chamber. I was stoked after seeing the baby. It's not your fault. Look, I'm gonna take a shower. You just sit here and whenI get out,we'll talk about any and everything except tonight. Okay?"

Ally nodded and watched as John grabbed some sweatpants and walked into the bathroom. When he got out of the shower she was lying on the bed with her hand on her stomach and she was singing to the baby. She waved him over and he laid beside her. She grabbed his hand and held it on her stomach.

"She gets a little more active when you sing to her. For some reason she likes country music." Ally kept singing and John could feel the baby moving around a lot.

_It ticks just like a Timex_

_It never lets up on you _

_Who said life was easy_

_The job is never through_

_It'll run us 'til we're ragged_

_It'll harden our hearts_

_And love could use a day of rest_

_Before we both start falling apart_

John looked at Ally and smiled. Her eyes were closed as she sang the song. Her hand was still holding his hand. The sound of the rain beating on the hotel window was acting as the beat for Ally's solo.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

John snuggled closer to her. He looked at her and for the first time he didn't see someone who needed protection. He smiled and kissed her forehead before letting his exhaustion wash over him.

_Your love is like religion_

_A cross in Mexico_

_And your kiss is like the innocence _

_Of a prayer nailed to a door_

_Oh surrender in much sweeter_

_When we both let it go_

_Let the water wash our bodies clean_

_And love wash our souls_

Ally rested her head closer to John's chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had become someone that she would sacrifice everythingfor and stand by him no matter what. She had grown to love him. She caressed his cheek and snuggled even closer to him. She held on to his hand as she slowly leaned in and kissed him.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

John's eyes shot open when he felt Ally's lips touch his. It was like a bolt of electricity running through him. Ally opened her mouth to apologize, but John cut her off with another kiss. Their kissing was full of passion and unspoken desire. It sent them careening into pure bliss. What started off as a simple kiss quickly progressed into something much deeper as their mouths and bodies meshed into one.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_Let it rain_

The next morning John woke up to see Ally wrapped up in his sheets sound asleep. He smiled to himself and then hovered over her. He kissed her cheek. Ally let out a moan and rolled over as she pushed him away. John laughed and kissed her shoulder.

Ally, realizing where she was at, rolled over and smiled at John. "Careful tiger. You don't want a repeat of last night's events do you?"

"Only if you're up to it."

Ally looked at him and sat up. "This isn't weird for you, is it? I mean...us, here, in the same bed…naked."

John caressed her bare shoulder. "I'm fine with it unless it's weird for you."

"No, absolutely not. Believe it or not, but being here with you, like this, feels right. I feel like this is where I belong."

John nodded. "I agree. This is definitely where you should be. By that I mean, here next to me." Ally nodded and they shared a deep kiss until someone knocked on John's door.

John groaned as he threw on his sweatpants and answered the door. Trish, Ashley, Torrie, and Victoria were all standing on the other side. None of the girls could see Ally lying in bed. Ashley looked at John.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I can't find Ally. I know she had to come back to the hotel because her bag is in the room. I just don't know where she is and I haven't seen her since last night, before your match. Have you seen her?"

John looked at her and stepped to the side. The divas giggled and rushed into the room. They plopped down on the bed and began questioning Ally until they heard John clear his throat.

"Uh hmm. Excuse me, but this is still my room. I'd like to get back to what I was doing before you all invaded my bed."

Trish winked at Ally. "C'mon girls. Let's leave these two alone. I'm sure Ally will give us all the heads up later. Don't forget today we're hitting the mall. 2:30 don't be late." Trish walked out with the group of women behind her.

Once the girls were gone, John climbed back into bed. "Promise me one thing. When you go shopping with them, don't tell them anything that can be used against me later."

Ally nodded. "I promise. All I'm telling them is that I love when it rains on Sunday." She leaned intertwined their fingers and gave John a kiss.


	7. For You I will Confidence

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...all songs are the copyrighted and are the property of the artists and their respective recording companies...I just wanna thank all of you for your reviews...please continue reading and reviewing...

**Ch. 7 For You I Will (Confidence)**

After that night, all was pretty good between Ally and John, or so John thought. Ally started rooming with him instead of the Divas, but as the weeks drew she became a little distant. She would intentionally spend as much time out with whomever, rather then spend her time with John. John was trying to spend as much of his free time with her as possible. It came to a head the night before Royal Rumble. Ally came in late and John blew up.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting here waiting for you. Did you get any of my messages?"

"I told you before I left that I didn't have my phone 'coz the battery was dead. I also told you that Ash and I were going to the late showing at the movies. So why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm yelling because you were inconsiderate."

"I'm inconsiderate? Are you kidding me? I'm a grown woman. I can come and go as I please and there ain't shit you can do about it."

John took a breath and looked at her. "What the hell is wrong here? I thought we were good."

"You thought we were good? John, we're not good. I hate to rain on your parade, but we're not good at all. We've been sleeping together for the past 3 weeks and to you it's just like nothing. I don't wanna sound possessive or anything like that, but I can't keep doing this. I need to know what's going on here. I need a commitment ofsort."

John looked at her. "I can't commit right now. You know that. I'm in the middle of this whole thing and I can't do it."

"You can't or you won't? I've seen a lot of wrestlers and their wives together. I'm not asking for marriage, but I am asking for you to be exclusive. If you can't give me that then I need to go back home."

John looked at Ally. He grabbed his hat and his sweatshirt and left. He needed to go for a walk. He walked four blocks to the closest bar. He walked inside and took a seat on the stool. The bartender was a young woman. She had a curvy body and a bright smile.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.  
_

"Sweetie, it looks like you can use a drink. I'm Cindy and the first drink is on the house. The rest are negotiable. So what can I get you?"

"Scotch on the rocks and more Scotch then rocks."

Cindy poured his drink and watched him chug it down. "Refill?"

John shook his head. "No, just a beer." She handed him a bottle and then went to tend to one of the other customers.The whole time she wastending to the other customer,Cindy made passes at John.John looked around and noticed a man with a guitar sitting on the stage. He was playing a song, so John listened.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

As the guy played, John's mind kept filling with images of him and Ally. He drank some more beer and tried to drown out any thoughts of Ally, but the words of the guy's song were steady reminders.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

Johnpaid his tab and left a tip for the bartender then he walked back up to the hotel. He was halfway to the room when he thought he saw Ally walking out with her suitcases. So he ran down the hall and found he was right.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would _

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

Ally was trying to get her oversized duffle bag out of the room when John ran up. She tried to ignore him, but she couldn't. She didn't say anything as he pushed her bag back into the room and grabbed her hand. He led her over to the bed and sat down.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go home. I want you to stay with me. I just needed a minute to get my head on straight."

Ally shook her head. "I hope you're better an' all, but I've got a plane to catch. I'm going home...tonight." She stood up to leave, but John grabbed her hand.

"You can't leave. I'm not ready for you to go."

Ally pulled her hand away. "Then give me a reason to stay." She waited for a response. When John didn't say anything, she sighed. "I didn't think you could." She grabbed her bag and was heading for the door, but John cut her off.

"I'm officially making you my girl. All exclusive. No sideshow attractions. It's just you, me, and baby. Now can ya please just sit down and we can relax. Maybe you coulddo that thing with your back?"

Ally straddled over John's lap, "Well, I guess we could give it a try." She pushed him down on the bed and turned off the lights.


	8. AprilAshtyn

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks for the reviews...all songs are copyrighted and are the property of the artists and their respective recording companies...

**Ch.8 April equals Ashtyn**

John won his title back at Royal Rumble andhad been pretty busy trying to keep it. He found out that Triple H was the number one contender for Wrestlemania22 and he worked his ass off to get in the best shape possible. He'd spend hours at the gym working out and then come home and work out some more.

Ally was getting closer to her due date, so she stopped traveling with him. In between working out and prepping for WM22, John attended birthing classes with Ally. Everything they showed grossed him out. He was not ready to be in the delivery room with her, but he was going to.

Ally stayed home and started setting up the baby's room. The Divas had thrown her a huge baby shower and John's dad, who was quite fond of Ally, helped her put everything together while John focused on Wrestlemania22.

The day before WM22, Ally flew out to Chicago and went with John to the Hall of Fame induction ceremony. The next day she attended Wrestlemania22. She was elated when John beat Triple H 'coz she knew how much it meant to him and how hard he worked for it. Unfortunately, she wasn't staying around to celebrate. She caught a plane that night and went back to West Newbury. John finally got some time off for Easter so he headed home to spend it with his family. John's dad, his brothers, and his cousin, Marc, were sitting in the backyard having drinks and talking about Easter dinner.

John's dad laid out the plan."We'll cook and everything tomorrow so that on Sunday, John's not rushing around. He can just get on his plane and go."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So who's cooking?" Marc looked around.

Ally raised her hand. "I'll do some of it. Just tell me what to make and I will."

John shook his head. "I dunno. You've been doing too much. You need to rest. I'll cook." The group started laughing. John frowned. "What? I can throw down in the kitchen."

Ally nodded. "We know. You can throw down the burning pans, the burnt rolls, what else can you throw down?"

Marc piped in. "Whatever it is, let's all agree that John need not be in the kitchen. We wanna eat the food, not use it for charcoal."

John frowned. "Whatever. You guys are just jealous ya can't do it like me."

Ally stood up. "I'm going to get my boots on before this gets too thick. Anyone want anything else to drink?" The guys shook their heads as Ally walked inside. She was standing by the sink when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She dropped her glass and let out a loud shriek. John and everyone else ran inside to see her hunched over in pain.

John pulled her away from the broken glass. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Something's wrong with the baby. It hurts." John immediately picked her up and carried her out to the car. He put her in and drove off to the hospital. His dad and his brothers and Marc piled into their cars and followed.

At the hospital, Ally was quickly admitted and placed on monitors. An hour into her 'stay' her water broke. The nurse told John and his family that labor could take up to 24 hours. John went back to the house to get Ally's suitcase and a few other things. He also called to let everyone know that Ally was having her baby. By the time he got back Ally was almost ready to have the baby. He quickly scrubbed up and took his place behind her.

The nurse smiled. "I'm going to get Dr. Grady and escort the rest of your group out of the room." The nurse kindly led everyone out of the room and paged the doctor over the intercom.

Dr. Grady walked in and looked at Ally. "So it seems we're3 weeks early. Let's how you're doing." He peeked under the sheet and then motioned for his nurses to hold Ally's legs. "Okay Ally I need you to give a good hard push. You're baby's crowning, but needs a little help to get. I want you to push on the count of three. Ready. 1-2-3, push."

Ally grimaced in pain as she pushed. John held her hand and reminded her to breathe. Dr. Grady counted off another 3 count and Ally kept pushing. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

Dr. Grady smiled and held up the baby. "Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurses quickly cleaned the baby off and then laid the baby across Ally's heaving chest. John sat teary eyed as he watched Ally hold her daughter for the first time. Ally looked up at him and smiled.

"She's…perfect. Oh my goodness, she's so tiny and perfect. She's got ten toes and ten tiny fingers." Ally kissed the baby's forehead and then leaned back against John. "Do you wanna hold her?" John nodded and Ally placed the baby in his arms.

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at her. He was amazed at how something so small could have such a huge impact. John noticed Ally staring at him and he smiled. "She's beautiful…just like you."

The nurse looked at John and Ally. "Have you two decided on a name?"

Ally looked at John. "What are we going to name her?"

John shrugged. "I dunno. I kinda like the name Ashtyn, but I don't know about a middle name."

"I know her middle name. It's Izellah. It means princess 'coz that is what she is. So her name is Ashtyn Izellah."

John handed the baby back to the nurse. She took the little girl to check he vitals. While they were gone John turned and looked at Ally. "What about her last name?"

Ally shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

John took a deep breath. "How about Cena?" John reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "I think we should all have the same last name. What do you think?"

Ally was in shock. "Are…are you asking me…"

"Alysa Jocelyn Strahm, will you marry me?"

Ally nodded and cried into John's shoulder as he slipped the ring on her finger. Ally looked at the ring and nearly choked. The center stone was a 5-carat teardrop shaped blue diamond with two 1-carat heart-shaped diamond side stones.

"Wow, this is amazing. You've given me the best gift ever. I love you."

John smiled. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight until the nurse brought Ashtyn back.

"Okay, mom and dad. Who gets to hold her first?"

Ally looked at John. "Her dad." John grinned as the nurse placed Ash back in his arms.

The nurse walked over to the door and smiled. There was a huge crowd gathered at the door. "There are a lot of people outside waiting to get in. Do you want me to let them through?" John and Ally nodded as the nurse propped the door open.

John's family, Randy and Stacy, Trish and Jeff, Ashley and Matt and a few other superstars piled into the room to look at the new baby. John walked over to his dad and smiled. "We named her Ashtyn Izellah Cena." His dad smiled in approval.

John cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I have an announcement to make." He grabbed Ally's hand and smiled. "Ally and I are getting married." Everyone hugged and congratulated the couple before focusing their attention on the little girl who was cooing in approval.


	9. Home at Last

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...please let me know if I should keep going and where you'd like to see the story go...

**Ch.9 Home at last…**

The past two weeks were hell for John. He had to go back to work and he was miserably missing Ally and Ash. He only got to spend a couple of days with them and then it was off on the road. That would change after Backlash. Win or lose he was determined to spend some time with his fiancée and his daughter. He was so glad to be going home.

"All passengers please buckle your seatbelts. We are preparing to land at Logan International Airport. On behalf of the pilot and the staff we thank you for flying Sky High Airlines."

John quickly sat up and put on his seatbelt. He put his pictures away and braced himself for the landing. Before he knew it the plane was docked and unloading. He grabbed his carry-on and walked out of the gate to find the most amazing sight ever. A petite brunette with piercing green eyes and a bright smile was waiting for him. She was pushing a stroller that had a newborn baby with a head full of curly blonde hair.

Ally let out a smile. "Hey stranger. We've been waiting for you."

John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a quick kiss and then bent down to kiss the sleeping baby.

"Hey princess. How's daddy's girl doing?" The baby just cooed and kept sleeping. John looked at Ally pulled her into another hug. He pulled away and ran a hand over her hair. "Isee you went a few shades darker. I think it's sexy."

Ally smiled. "Well, the darker hair matched my feelings." Ally put her head on John's chest."I love you Johnny."

"I loveya too. I've missedyou." He whispered as he felt her hot tears wet his shirt.

Ally looked at him. "Nothalf as much as I have missed you. I'd like to show you just how much." She flashed him a smile. "Can we please go home?"

John nodded. Ally grabbed his backpack while he pushed the stroller. They stopped and grabbed his suitcase at the baggage claim and then headed home.


	10. Birthday Pt1

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...

**Ch.10 Birthday Surprise for Ally (PT.1)**

John glanced over at Ally's sleeping figure. He slid out from under the sheets careful not to wake her. He threw on his boxers and looked back at the bed and the woman sleeping in it. A satisfied grin crossed his lips as he watched her sleep.

Ally was more than he thought he deserved. She was strong, brave, and loyal. She was loving and honest, even when he didn't want her to be. She was a part of him and he couldn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He needed her like he needed air. That's why he'd spent all of his free time planning the perfect surprise. Everyone was in on it and it was going to blow Ally away. Today wasn't just her birthday, it was going to be the best day of the rest of her life. John was determined to see to that.

John's face lit up as he glanced at Ally, who was wide awake. "Morning birthday girl."

Ally rubbed her hands over her eyes. "How long have you been sitting there? Did Ash wake you up?" Panic fell over Ally's face. "Oh god, where is Ash? Is she okay?" Ally jumped out of bed. She was about to run to the nursery, but John caught her. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her body to his.

"Relax. Ash is fine. She's still sleeping. I just wanted to watch you sleep. Do you know that you snore."

Ally relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't snore."

"You're right. Snoring is way too soft of a word. You sound like my Jeep on a cold December day." John started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so damn funny. I thought you had to be nice to the birthday girl."

"Oh, trust me. After listening to you snore, I'm being very nice."

Ally punched John in the arm and walked over to the bed. "Whateva. I'm going back to bed. Wake me up tomorrow. You can take care of Ash today." She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. John pulled the covers away.

"Oh no you don't. C'mon Ally." She didn't budge. "Ally...Alysa...Alysa Jocelyn Strahm get your ass out of bed now!"

Ally groaned. "I hate it when you yell and use my full name."

"I know. Now get out of bed and get dressed. I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay, you shower and then I'll shower when you get out."

"Alright, but if you're sleep when I get out I'm throwing you in the shower and turning the faucet to cold."

Ally waved him off. "Okay. Now go." She watched as he headed into the bathroom. Once she heard the water running she laid back down and closed her eyes.

When John walked out of the bathroom, Ally was out like a light. He turned the cold water on in the shower and went to get her. He carried her from the bed to the shower and set her down. He laughed when he heard her screaming.

"Fuckin' John. I'm gonna kick your ass."

John heard Ash crying over the monitor. He walked to the nursery and changed her. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down in the bassinet. He smiled at Ally who was getting out of the shower. She walked towards the closet and flipped him off. John walked over and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Fuck you. Get away from me. You're such a jackass. I don't like you right now. You're suppose to be nice to me on my birthday, instead you throw me into a freezing cold shower. I should kick your ass."

John kissed her forehead. "I warned you. I told you not to go back to sleep. You didn't listen."

Ally rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom. John put on his 'Hustle.Loyalty.Respect.' t-shirt. Ally walked out of the bathroom with a pair of black lacy boy shorts and a matching bra. She sat on the bed.

"Where are we going?"

John stood in front of her. "I can't tell ya. That would ruin the surprise."

Ally hooked her fingers into the belt loops on his shorts. She laid back and pulled him on top of her. She kissed his nose and then his chin before capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss. She bit his bottom lip and pulled away.

"If we stay here, I'll give you a surprise of my own." She smirked and wrapped her legs around his. John swallowed hard and pulled himself up.

"I love you, but you can't play with me like that. We've still got three weeks before we can even think about that."

Ally shook her head. "Maybe not. The 6 weeks is just a suggestion, but I make the final call. If you're good and tell me what we're doing…I might lift that 6 week suspension." She trailed her hand down his chest and he shook his head.

"Look, just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. We're gonna be late so you get dressed. I'm gonna take Ash and we'll meet you in the car."

Ally laughed as she watched John take Ash and walk out of the room. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a Chaingang jersey. She quickly got dressed and headed out to the garage. John and Ash were waiting for her. She climbed in to the car and they took off.

They drove out to the airport. John pulled the car up right in front of a private jet and stopped. They got out and Ally smiled.

"Did you buy me a plane?"

John laughed. "Yeah right. Just take Ash and get on the plane. Please." Ally carried Ash onto the plane. She next to the window and watched as John grabbed two suitcases out of the trunk and handed them to the wingman. She smiled as John boarded the plane.

Ally looked at him. "I've figured it out. I know that you're taking me to Backlash for my birthday. Am I right?"

John shrugged. "That's part of it, but don't keep thinking about it. Just relax. You'll find out what's going on soon enough." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I guarantee you'll love what's next. It's definitely not what you're expecting. It's so much better." He smiled and leaned back.

Ally gave Ash a kiss and leaned back in her chair as the plane took off. She looked at John.

"I love you Jonathan."

"I love you too, Alysa."


	11. Birthday Pt2

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...thanks to everyone that reviewed…Next chapter is the final chapter…but I'll be posting a new story ASAP…

**Ch.11 Birthday Surprise for Ally (PT.2)**

The plane landed at its destination a few hours later. John grabbed Ashtyn and got off the plane, Ally followed behind. There was a Land Rover and a limo waiting. John fastened Ashtyn into the Land Rover and looked at Ally.

"Okay mom, this is where we split. You're gonna be fine. Just go wit tha flow and don't ask questions. I'll see ya in a little bit." He kissed her cheek. Before Ally could object, Trish and Ashley snuck up behind her. They blindfolded her and helped her into the limo.

John pulled up in front of Patsy's Pub, a private bar that he reserved for him and his friends. He got Ashtyn out of the car and walked inside. His dad, his brothers, his cousin Marc, Chaos, Bumpy Knuckles, Randy and a few other wrestlers were there. They sat around talking and watching a couple of playoff games.

Ally's limo was full of Divas. Ashley, Trish, Stacy and Maria were all there, but they didn't speak, so that Ally had no idea who she was with or what was going on. The limo stopped in front of a salon. The divas helped Ally inside. They all got their hair, nails and makeup done. The whole time Ally was blindfolded and completely scared. It took 2 1/2 hours and when they were done the divas helped Ally back into the limo and they headed off to the next stop.

When the games were over the guys and Ashtyn headed over to hotel to check in and get ready for the evening's event. They showered, dressed and headed to Randy's room to hang out with John for a little bit.

Ally's limo pulled up in front of the hotel a little while later. The Divas got out and rushed to get to the penthouse suite. Ashley got Ashtyn from Randy's room and then headed back to the penthouse. When they'd given the signal, the driver opened the door and helped Ally out of the limo. He called for a bellboy. The bellboy gathered the boxes and the suitcase that were in the trunk and took them up to the suite. He hurried back down and took Ally's hand. He untied her blindfold and led her into the hotel lobby.

The receptionist handed Ally a key and the bellboy ushered her to the elevator. He didn't say a word as they rode up to the 21st floor. The bellboy took her key and unlocked the door to the penthouse. Before he pushed the door open he handed her a note. Ally took the note and turned to get him a tip. When she looked back, he was gone. She pushed the door open and walked inside.

Ally stood there with her jaw on the floor. She was speechless as she looked around. There were red roses and red rose petals all over the place. Ally opened the note and smiled as she read it.

_Ally, _

_Having fun yet? It's not over. Your dress is in the closet. The boxes on the bed are for you, too. Get dressed and be ready. A driver will pick you up. Happy B-day love..._

_P.S. there are 5 surprises in the bedroom...Enjoy_

_John_

Ally rushed to the bedroom and opened the door. She screamed when she saw the Divas standing there. They each gave her a hug and smiled. Stacy looked at her.

"Oh I hate you. You're absolutely beautiful. Not that you were huge, but you look great for someone who just had a baby two weeks ago." The others divas nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but what are all of you doing here? Tomorrow is Backlash. You should be prepping for your matches."

Trish shook her head. "Don't worry about us. Right now the only one who needs prepping is you. You have an important date tonight and you need to get ready."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. You take a bath and we'll set everything up. Hurry coz you don't have a lot of time. Go." Maria pushed Ally into the bathroom. The divas got themselves and Ashtyn ready while Ally took her bath. All the women had baby blue halter dresses with white satin tied under the bust. Ashtyn had on a white satin dress with a tulle skirt and a baby blue sash that tied around her waist. She looked like an angel as she laid in the bassinet.

A half hour later, Ally walked out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed. Trish grabbed a small white box with a pink bow around it. She undid the bow and smiled.

"This bracelet was made in 1907. It's a Jayne Marcy creation. It's something old." She put the bracelet around Ally's wrist while Maria grabbed a Tiffany's box.

"Okay, these diamond earrings are so cute. John got them from Tiffany's and they were delivered today. They're something new." She put the earrings on for Ally while Stacy opened a black velvet square box.

"Okay, this necklace is my favorite. It's always brought me luck. I wore it the night I met Randy and the day I married him. Hopefully it'll bring you luck too. It's something borrowed and blue." Stacy pulled out a diamond and sapphire necklace. Ally gasped as she put it around her neck. Stacy smiled. "You're almost ready."

Stacy walked over and opened the closest. "The dress." Stacy pulled out a white sheer organza strapless gown with a garland of baby blue flowers and a single baby blue butterfly adoring the back zipper. It had a wave of baby blue duchesse satin edging the bottom.

Ally was in a temporary state of shock. She looked at Ashtyn and tears fell from her eyes. It finally hit her exactly what was going on. John was going to marry her. He'd gone through all this trouble just so they could spend the rest of their lives together. The whole day had been a compilation of things she'd do on her wedding day. She hugged all the divas because she knew that they had helped John.

Ashley, Maria and Stacy helped Ally get dress while Trish tended to Ashtyn. Maria and Ashley helped with the dress while Stacy put on the veil. By the time Ally was completely dressed, the driver was pulling up to the hotel.

The concierge called the room and spoke to Maria.

"Okay...we'll be down in a minute." Maria hung up and looked at the other girls. She smiled. "Okay it's time. The driver is waiting downstairs. Let's go." The girls gathered their things. Trish carried the baby as they headed down to the lobby. They piled into the horse-drawn carriage and headed off. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a huge church.

Stacy took Ashtyn and got out of the carriage. "Stay here. Your groom will be here in a minute." The Divas smiled and walked off. John snuck up behind Ally and kissed her cheek.

"Did you miss me?"

Ally turned and nodded. She looked at him in awe. He had on a white tuxedo with a baby blue vest and a baby blue tie. He looked hot. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. She squeezed his hands.

"Of course I did, silly. I love you Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

John smiled. "I love you too, Alysa Jocelyn Strahm. C'mon. We should get this going before everyone thinks that we changed our minds." Ally nodded and John led her out to the courtyard where all John's family and a bunch of wrestlers were sitting. They walked down the aisle and stood in front of the Official.

"We are gathered together to bear witness to the marriage of Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. and Alysa Jocelyn Strahm..."

The whole time the Official spoke Ally thought of how lucky she was to have John. She'd been lucky to have him find her. He saved her life and her daughter's life. He'd become much more then a friend. He was her savior, lover, and a father to her daughter. Ally glanced at John and her eyes burned with tears. John caressed her cheek and she could see the tears brimming his eyes. She looked over at their guests and smiled.

"Do you, Jonathan take Alysa to be your wedded wife?"

John looked at Alysa. He squeezed her hands and nodded. "I do."

"Do you, Alysa take Jonathan to be your wedded husband?"

Ally nodded. "I do. I do. I do."

The couple exchanged rings that John designed. His ring was a platinum band. Ally's ring was a diamond eternity band.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." John pulled Ally to him and gave her a long deep kiss. He pulled away and smiled. The guests congratulated them and escorted them back to the carriage.

Stacy smiled and looked at Ally. "Don't worry about Ashtyn. Randy and I will take her for the night. You and John have a good time and we'll see ya tomorrow." Ally gave Stacy a hug and climbed into the carriage. John piled in right behind her. The two of them waved goodbye as the carriage headed back to the hotel. When they got there John opened the door to the penthouse and carried Ally inside.


	12. Husband

A/N: I don't own anyone except Ally and Ashtyn...Everyone else is the property of themselves and the WWE...thanks please read and review...thanks to everyone that reviewed…This is the final chapter…but I'll be posting a new story ASAP…Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed…and thanks to the real Ally and Ashtyn for being my inspiration…I love you both

**Ch.12 Now A Husband**

The next morning Ally woke up to the sound of John singing in the shower. She wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom. She sat on the sink and smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Cena."

"Good morning...Mrs. Cena."

Ally squealed with happiness as John walked over to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you know that you are the most sexiest, romantic, sweetest, hottest man ever? And I love you more then I love dill pickles dipped in ranch dressing with peanut butter and banana sandwiches."

John made a face. "Uh...I'd like to forget that time, but I love you too. So...were you pleasantly surprised?"

"In the best way. Now...I can't wait for our honeymoon."

John frowned. "About that..."

Ally smiled. "Don't worry about that. It can wait, but what's on the plan for today?"

"Unfortunately, I gotta work. I have a meet-n-greet then tonight is Backlash and tomorrow is Raw. If you want, Stacy's not working so the two of you could hang out at the mall with Ashtyn."

"No thanks, I'd rather be with you. I don't care where we are or what we do just as long as its you, me and Ash."

John kissed her forehead and then picked her up. He carried her into bedroom and threw her on the bed. He was about to 'tackle' her, but there was knock on the door. John threw on a pair of shorts. He looked at Ally.

"You get dressed and I'll get the door." He gave her a quick kiss and walked out.

John opened the door and got rushed by a group of guys. It was John's dad, John's cousin and his brothers.

"Ok, where is she? Ally..." Marc looked around.

"She's getting ready. She's going with me to the meet-n-greet."

John's dad looked at him. "I'm proud of you son. You've got yourself a good one. Don't let her get away."

John smiled. "I won't. I want ya to know I appreciate you guys and I'm glad you could make it here." The guys all groaned and laughed at John. They sat there talking until Ally walked out. She had on a pair of "Daisy Dukes" and a white Chaingang shirt. Her hair was sprawled out all over her face as she walked into the living room.

"John did you pack my hair dryer? I can't find it in my bag and I..." She stopped when she heard laughter. Pulling her hair back she saw Marc, John, John's brothers and John's dad laughing.

Marc looked at John. "Damn, ya'll ain't been married for a full 24 hours and the transformation already begins." Ally hugged John's dad and then socked Marc. He grabbed his arm. "Hey, that's child abuse."

"Marc, you're older then me."

He frowned. "Well then...that's elder abuse."

Everyone just laughed as Ally hit Marc again. Johnny Fabulous wrapped his arm around his daughter-in-law.

"Don't worry about Marc. He's just a little jealous 'coz he didn't get to you first."

Ally laughed. "Anyway, are you guys comin' to the show tonight?"

Johnny Fabulous nodded. "We will if you and Ash will be there."

Ally nodded. "Great. I won't be backstage by myself. And I guarantee Ash will be there with us."

John glanced at the time. "Hey guys...I appreciate the visit but we need to head out. We'll see ya at the show." The guys got up and gave Ally a hug before leaving. Ally rushed back into the room and grabbed her purse then she rushed back out.

"Okay let's go."

John laughed. "Not yet. I'm not even fully dressed."

"I thought you had a meet-n-greet."

"I do. I hate to say it, but I wanted some time alone with you. You know we are newlyweds." He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck. They were walking back to the bedroom when there was another knock. John groaned and walked over to answer it.

Randy walked in with Stacy and Ashtyn close in tow. Ally got the little girl and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Ashtyn, how's mommy's little princess? Were you a good girl for Uncle Randy and Auntie Stacy?"

Stacy smiled. "She was a perfect angel. She only woke up twice." Stacy gave Ally a hug. "What I want to know is how are you feeling, Mrs. Cena?"

Ally smiled. "That will never get old."

Randy looked at John. "Thought you'd like to ride with us to the arena."

John sighed. "Actually we'll drive ourselves, but we can have lunch together. Let me get my stuff and then we'll go." he walked into the bedroom.

Randy looked at Ally. "So how does it feel to be married?"

"Once I get out of the clouds, I'll let ya know."

Stacy and Randy just laughed. John walked out of the bedroom with his bag. "What's so funny?"

"You really outdid yourself." Ally smiled as John took Ashtyn and handed her his backpack. Ally looked at him. "I can't wait to see what you do for our 1st anniversary. There's only one thing that could beat this and that this a trip to the land down und..."

John frowned. "Don't go there coz I'm not. I need no 'Aussie-Love'. I have Ally's and Ashtyn's love. That's enough for me. "

Ally wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know you're very important to Ashtyn and I. Your our Saviour, my Lover, her Father, and now my Husband. I couldn't ask for anything else."

John smirked. "I can think of one more thing that would make our family complete."

Ally eyed him with suspicion" And just what would that be Mr. Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr.?"

John smiled. "A little boy with my skills and your eyes." He kissed her cheek.

Ally shook her head. "Let's wait till Ash is two and then we can discuss that." Ally smiled as John pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
